


You Need a Break

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Gabriel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Omega Dean Winchester, forced vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 07:12:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19807294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Dean is frustrated that he can't take care of his family, his pack.  Someone decides to come and help.





	You Need a Break

**Author's Note:**

> For my BTZ Bingo card, the Holiday square, my SPN ABO Bingo card, the Debriel square, and my SPN Fluff Bingo Card, the Age Gap square.  
> Set around the end of Season 13, Canon Adjacent/Divergent

Dean was thankful as all hell that Sam wasn’t around. If he was, he would surely smell the stink of stress seeping form Dean’s pores, the inability to care for his family – his _pack_ – rotting him from the inside.

Jack and Mary, still in that other place. Everyone over here unhappy.

Dean could practically combust.

He slammed a shot back, turning the glass upside down as he put it back down on the bartop. He should probably stop drinking, considering he’d driven into Lebanon for a night away from the bunker and the barman was eyeing him warily.

An unhappy Omega in a bar was something to be wary about, Dean knew. 

Just as he was pulling bills from his wallet, gearing up to leave, a wave of Alpha stench came toward him. Dean steeled himself, ready to shoot down whoever it was that would offer to give him a good night…

“Somebody needs a sucker,” a familiar voice stated, before a hand holding a lollipop invaded Dean’s vision.

Dean turned to look at Gabriel, the side of the archangel’s mouth quirked up in his usual, annoying smirk. Dean rolled his eyes and pushed his hand away. Gabriel shrugged, unwrapping the lollipop and sucking it into his own mouth.

“Just offering,” he said simply. Dean put money down and stood, internally cheering that he had a solid six inches on the Alpha, if not more. They stared at each other for a minute, trying to decide what to do with the chance meeting.

Although, the longer Dean stood there, the more that he guessed Gabriel hadn’t just _happened_ into the bar.

“What do you want, Gabriel?” Dean finally asked, wanting to get over with whatever game Gabriel was here to play.

Gabriel tilted his head in a very Castiel-esque fashion before pulling the lollipop from his mouth. “You, Dean-o,” he punctuated Dean’s name with a finger to Dean’s chest, “need a break.”

Dean huffed. He’d needed a break for the past thirty some-odd years, but he never seemed to get one. “No shit.”

Gabriel smiled. “Perfect! Where do you want to go? I’ve been everywhere in the world, some places more than once. We can pop to the beach or the mountains or the top of the Eiffel Tower, wherever will help you chill out and get rid of this Dad-Awful stress you’ve got oozing from every pore of your body.”

“What?” Dean asked, taken aback by Gabriel’s fast talking. “I’m not going anywhere with you.”

He moved to walk past Gabriel, but a strong hand on his elbow stopped him. The angry Omega inside of Dean, the one that had some very feral tendencies when it came to physicality, snarled.

“Don’t.”

The Alpha’s command – because that’s what it was, a command – from Gabriel stopped Dean in his tracks. He flushed with shame at how quickly he followed the Alpha’s order, but kept the angry look on his face.

“What do you want, Gabriel?” Dean asked again, voice lower this time.

Gabriel smiled. “We’re going on vacation.”

A second later, the bar around them was gone and they were sitting in chairs on the beach, fruity drinks in hand. Dean no longer had on his normal layers of clothing, but was wearing board shorts and nothing else.

“What the hell?” he yelled, sitting straight and putting his glass down. Gabriel was next to him, sipping happily on his own drink.

“Dean,” Gabriel started, his voice calm. “You need a break. I swear to Dad that I will get you back home in one piece, and I’ll even make it so that no time passes back home. But seriously…”

Gabriel reached a careful hand across toward Dean, pausing before he threaded his fingers through Dean’s hair. If Dean hadn’t been so surprised by the gentle and personal touch, he would have slapped Gabriel’s hand away.

Instead, he found himself unconsciously leaning into Gabriel’s touch. His face flushed in embarrassment now.

“You need a break,” Gabriel finished, pulling his hand back. “So, we’ll take a break.”

Dean sat back in his lounge chair, looking from Gabriel to the ocean in front of them. “This isn’t a trick?”

Gabriel chuckled, leaning back in his chair as well. “No, Dean, no trick.”

Dean was quiet for a minute or two. Eventually he picked his drink back up and took a sip. Pineapple-y, and definitely heavy on the liquor. He could deal with that.

“Why’d you bring me here?” he asked.

Gabriel looked around.

“I’ve been all over the world, Dean,” Gabriel said, sounding tired. Dean was suddenly aware that he was talking to an archangel who was older than Earth itself. He felt very young and unimportant. Why was Gabriel even talking to him, let alone trying to…take care of him? Surely the elder had more important things to do.

“This is one of my favorite places,” Gabirel continued, “so I thought you might like it, too.” Dean was touched at the thought. He smiled, nodding.

“It’s nice,” he agreed. 

Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to be on vacation with Gabriel for a little while, get to know the archangel. Maybe hear some of his stories from years long gone.

Dean scented happy Alpha next to him, and he found that the happy scent was returned in kind.

Dean missed the true smile on Gabriel’s face, happy that he could be there to help Dean in his time of need.


End file.
